As is known, electromechanical parts are used for countless applications in a wide variety of environments. These electromechanical parts often contain electronic devices having electrical circuits that are sensitive to the environments in which the electromechanical parts are exposed. In order to protect the circuits, many electronic devices include housings for the circuits that hermetically seal the interiors of the electronic devices from the exteriors thereof so as to limit the exposure of the components of the electrical circuits to the environment. It can be appreciated that the electrical circuit within the housing of an electronic device must be functionally linked to electrical and/or mechanical parts outside of the housing by a terminal.
Heretofore, in order to hermetically seal an electronic device having a terminal extending through the housing thereof, the terminal would be either soldered or welded to the housing so as to prevent leakage into the device from about the terminal. However, the soldering or welding of the terminal to the housing of the electronic device has certain inherent weaknesses when the electronic device is used in an application such as an aerospace vehicle. By way of example, the solder or weld used to mount the terminal can be sensitive to the abrupt temperature changes that occur as the aerospace vehicle cycles between ground and a high altitude. As a result, cracks may occur in the solder or weld thereby resulting is a loss of the seal, a reduction of insulation resistance and a reduction of the dielectric withstanding voltage. In addition, the repeated expansion and contraction of the housing of the electronic device due to repeated pressure changes that occur as the aerospace vehicle cycles between ground and a high altitude may also cause the solder or weld to crack. This, in turn, exposes the electrical circuit within the housing to the external environment, which may cause the premature failure of the electrical circuit.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a terminal for an electronic device that hermetically seals the interior from the exterior thereof.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a terminal for an electronic device maintains its integrity when used in a wide range of environments.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a terminal for an electronic device that less expensive and simple to mount to the housing of the electronic device.
In accordance with the present invention, a terminal contact assembly is provided for mounting to an electronic component defining an interior and exterior and having an opening therebetween. The contact assembly includes a terminal contact positionable within the opening of the electronic component. The terminal contact having inner and outer ends. A deformable o-ring is positioned about the terminal contact within the opening through the electronic component for hermetically sealing the interior of the electronic component.
The assembly further includes an inner insulator positioned within the interior of the electronic component adjacent the o-ring and an outer insulator extending about the terminal contact. The inner insulator includes an enlarged head positioned on the interior of the electronic component and a neck extending therefrom. The neck of the inner insulator is receivable in the opening of the electronic component. The terminal contact includes a radially extending disc projecting therefrom within the interior of the electronic component. A nut is threadable on the inner end of the terminal contact. The nut compresses the inner and outer insulators between the disc and the nut so as to generate a deforming force on the o-ring.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a terminal contact assembly is provided for mounting to an electronic component. The electronic component defines an interior and an exterior, and has an opening therebetween. The contact assembly includes a terminal contact extending through the opening in the electronic component. The terminal contact has inner and outer ends. A deformable o-ring is positioned about the terminal contact within the opening through the electronic component. A torque generating structure generates a deformable force on the o-ring such that the o-ring seals the opening through the electronic component.
The assembly may also include an inner insulator positioned within the interior of the electronic component adjacent the o-ring. An outer insulator extends about the terminal contact such that the inner insulator and the outer insulator capture the o-ring therebetween. The inner insulator includes an enlarged head positioned in the interior of the electronic component and a neck extending therefrom. The neck is receivable in the opening in the in the electronic component.
It is contemplated that the terminal contact include a radially extending disc projecting therefrom. A torque generating structure, such as a nut, is threadable on the inner end of the terminal contact for compressing the inner and outer insulators between the disc and the nut. It is contemplated form the inner and outer insulator from a high friction resistance material such as polyethermide.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a terminal contact assembly is provided for mounting to an electronic component. The electronic component has an inner surface defining an interior, an exterior surface and an opening therebetween. The contact assembly includes a terminal contact extending through the opening of the electronic component. The terminal contact has an inner end within the interior of the electronic component and an outer end. A deformable o-ring is positioned about the terminal contact within the opening through the electronic component. An outer insulator is positioned adjacent the exterior surface of the electronic component. An inner insulator extends about the terminal contact. The inner insulator includes a base portion and a neck portion extending into the opening. A torque generating structure generates a deformable force on the o-ring such that the o-ring seals the opening through the electronic component.
The terminal contact includes a radially extending disc projecting therefrom. The torque generating structure includes a nut threadable on the inner end of the terminal for compressing the inner and outer insulators between the disc and the nut. The inner and outer insulator is formed from a high friction resistance material such as polyethermide.